


What if Harry had taken Draco's hand?

by Feeniks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feeniks/pseuds/Feeniks
Summary: Hi ;) I'm trying to write my version of Harry's story where he became friends with Draco instead of Ron and Hermione. I post on weekends and it might take some time to come up with a good plot for this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ;) I'm trying to write my version of Harry's story where he became friends with Draco instead of Ron and Hermione. I post on weekends and it might take some time to come up with a good plot for this.

-chapter one- The dream

 

Harry Potter woke up in his room. He had had very good dream. A giant named Hagrid had came and told Harry he was a wizard and was going to school for witches and wizards. But now he was awake and he had to go and cook breakfast to his aunt and uncle.  
Harry walked downstairs and started making breakfast. He was almost done when aunt Petunia came down. As soon as Harry was ready uncle Vernon and his cousin Dudley joined them in the kitchen. Dudley was weirdly quiet and whimpered every time Harry looked at him. Someone rang the doorbell and Dudley ran away from the kitchen. Harry didn’t understand it until he saw the pigtail in his cousin’s ass. It hadn’t been a dream. Harry really was a wizard and he was going to get away from the Dursleys for the year.  
Harry opened the door and saw Hagrid.  
“Hi Harry. I forgot to tell you that you have to go to London to get your stuff for school. And I think you should come there with me since your aunt and uncle won’t know how to get to Diagon alley.” Hagrid said as he stepped inside.  
“How to get where?” Harry asked.  
“To Diagon alley of course. It’s in London and you can buy your school supplies from there.” Hagrid explained.  
“Who is it boy?!” Uncle Vernon shouted from the kitchen.  
Harry ignored his uncle and asked “Are we going there now?”  
“Yeah, unless you want to stay here of course.”  
“I’m going to London to buy my school supplies with Hagrid!” Harry shouted for his uncle.  
Uncle Vernon came to the hall. He looked at Hagrid and then Harry.  
“What?” uncle Vernon asked as he hadn’t heard Harry the first time.  
“I’m going to Diagon ally to buy school supplies with Hagrid.” Harry said and walked out of the door Hagrid following closely behind.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter two- Diagon alley

“Harry and Hagrid got to subway station and Harry bought tickets for them. Hagrid, who had never been to subway, asked lots of questions about how everything worked and how muggles lived. Harry answered as well as he could but he didn’t know the answers for many of the questions.   
The subway journey was over soon and Harry and Hagrid arrived to London. They passed some stores and suddenly Hagrid stopped in front of a tiny pub. Harry wouldn’t have even noticed it if Hagrid hadn’t pointed it out.  
“This is it.” Hagrid said and walked in the pub.” This is leaky Cauldron, it’s a famous place.” He continued little later. Harry just nodded as they walked in.  
Everything in the pub was dark and shabby. There were lots of people but as soon as they walked in every one stared at Harry.  
“Is that Harry Potter?” one asked “ Merlin’s beard, I think it is.” said the other and whispers filled the whole pub.  
“It is an honor to finally meet you Mr. Potter” said an old man behind the bar counter. And after that it seemed like every one in the pub wanted to meet him, shake his hand and tell him how honored they were. It took them almost an hour to get to the other side of the bar and out in a busy looking alley.   
“How did all of them know who I was. I don’t think I’ve met anyone of them before.” Harry asked confused.  
“Remember how I told you your parents didn’t die in a car crash?” Hagrid asked and Harry nodded “ Well they were murdered by the most evil wizard ever lived. He tried to kill you too but he couldn’t. That night something happened and as he failed to kill you he lost his powers, vanished and that’s why you’re famous. You are “the boy who lived” Hagrid said and looked at Harry with an odd expression, he looked really thankful.   
“Why did he try to kill me? And who was he? What was his name?” Harry asked and was even more confused.  
“No one really knows. Maybe he just liked to kill. We don’t really say his name. Everyone just calls him “You know who” but I guess you can’t go to Hogwarts without knowing. His name was V….Vo…” Hagrid shivered ”Alright his name was Voldemort. Now let’s talk about something nice for a while.”   
Harry and Hagrid visited a bank called Gringotts, bookshop where Harry bought his school books and shop where he could get his wand. After that Hagrid showed Harry the robe shop and left Harry there while he went to get Harry a cauldron. The witch who owned the shop came quickly and led Harry to a stool so she could fit the robes. Another boy was already there and he looked up to see who was there with him.  
“Hi” the boy said and smiled at Harry “Are you going to Hogwarts too?”  
“Yes” Harry said and smiled back.  
“Do you know which house will you be sorted into? I’ll be a Slytherin even tho they say that you don’t really know until you get sorted but I just know I’ll be a Slytherin, you know.” The boy said and Harry had no idea what he was talking about.  
“Um…What’s a Slytherin?” Harry asked the boy.  
“Oh it’s the best house in Hogwarts. Are you a muggleborn if you don’t know the houses?” the boy told.  
“No I’m half-blood but I was raised by muggles and didn’t know about magic until yesterday.” Harry said and looked at the floor.  
“Oh that’s okay. So at Hogwarts there’s four houses…..” the boy told Harry about the houses and the whole wizarding world. He was just telling Harry about Quidditch when Hagrid came to get Harry.  
“I have to go now but I’ll see you later” Harry said and turned to leave.  
“Yeah see you in the train” the boy said and waved at Harry as he left with Hagrid.  
Harry got the rest of his school supplies and was ready to go back to Privet drive. Hagrid had given him an owl for a birthday present, he got to spend the whole day away from the Durslays and he made a friend for the first time in his life. This was the best day of Harry’s life.


	3. Chapter 3

-chapter three- Hogwarts express

Harry stayed at Privet drive for a month before his school started. It was terrible. Dursleys always talked like he wasn’t in the room, Dudley ran out of the room every time Harry entered and they didn’t even notice Harry anymore.  
The day before his train to Hogwarts would live Harry finally asked uncle Vernon if he could take him to King’s Cross.  
“Well otherwise I wouldn’t bother but we are going to take Dudley to hospital to get that fucking tail removed. We can drop you off then.”  
“Thanks. I have to be on the platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o’clock” Harry said and checked the time and place from his train ticket.  
“Platform what?”   
“Nine and three-quarters” Harry answered after checking the place again.  
“There is no such platform.” uncle Vernon said and started walking away.  
Harry didn’t think it would be wise to argue about the platform so he just went back to his room and packed the rest of his stuff.  
The next morning the Dursleys dropped Harry off to King’s Cross as promised. Harry was there already at nine o’clock so he just sat down and waited for the time to pass. At ten o’clock he started looking for the platform but there were only platform nine and platform ten, nothing between them. Harry was getting frustrated, people stared at him because Hedwig, his owl, kept howling and he couldn’t find the platform he was looking for.   
Soon Harry saw family full of redheads. They had also an owl and Harry heard the woman say something about muggles. He followed them and watched as one of the redheads started running towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Just before hitting the barrier the redhead vanished. The same thing happened with all of the redheads. Harry thought it was stupid but he had to try something or he’d miss the train. Harry took few deep breaths and started running towards the barrier. Just before he hit the barrier Harry closed his eyes but the crash never came. Harry saw a big red train and lots of people on the platform. He looked at the clock quickly and got on the train. He still had little bit over ten minutes before the train would leave. He found empty compartment were he could sit and put his trunk in.  
Right after the train left someone came to Harry’s compartment. Harry looked up and saw the youngest of the redheaded boys standing awkwardly at the door.  
“Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full.” The redhead said.  
“No, I don’t mind. Come in.” Harry said and waved at the seat in front of him.  
“Thanks. I’m Ron by the way. Ron Weasley.” the boy said as he sat down.  
Harry smiled politely and turned back to the window.  
“Um…What’s your name?” Ron said trying to start a conversation. Harry sighted and turned to look at Ron before answering.  
“Harry”   
“And your last name?” Ron asked and didn’t notice that Harry wasn’t in the mood to talk right now.  
“Potter”   
Ron gasped and stared at Harry. Harry was really sick of people staring at him as soon as they realized who he was.  
“You can’t be. Are you really Harry Potter?” Ron asked stupidly.  
“Do you need proof or something. Yes I am Harry Potter.” Harry said and was getting more annoyed.  
“I…Well no. Do you really have the scar tho?” Ron said but before Harry could answer the compartment door slid open again.  
This time it was a blond boy and his two friends. Harry recognized the boy from Madam Malkin’s robe shop. He smiled at the boy and the boy waved his hand little.  
“I heard Harry Potter was in this compartment. It must be you, right?” the boy asked and smiled at Harry.  
“Yes, that’s me.”  
“I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you at Malkin’s. This is Vincent Crabbe and this is Gregory Goyle.” the boy told pointing at the other boys behind him ”And I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.” Ron laughed a little and Malfoy turned to look at him.  
“You think my name is funny do you? Well no need to ask for yours. Red hair and used robes. You’re a Weasley aren’t you?” Draco asked and Ron turned pink. “Harry, you should come sit with us. I swear we’ll be better company than the Weasel.”   
“And why would Harry want to sit with you?” Ron said but before he could continue Harry stood up and said ”Yeah sure, where’s your compartment” and they left Ron alone.  
Harry, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle walked to the other end of the train and came to compartment where sat only two other students. Draco opened the door and sat down. He motioned for Harry to sit down next to him.  
“Harry this is Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Pansy, Blaise this is Harry Potter.” Draco said and smiled brightly.  
“Hi, it’s nice to meet you.” Harry said bit awkwardly.  
“You’re really Harry Potter?” Blaise asked after a while.  
“Yes” Harry said and looked at the floor.  
“Wow that’s…Well that’s cool.” Pansy said and smiled at Harry.  
“Yeah, well nice to meet you Harry” Blaise said and shook Harry’s hand.  
Draco told the others that Harry was raised by muggles and didn’t know much about wizarding world so for the rest of the train journey they were talking about wizard rules, pureblood families, blood-traitors, and mud-bloods. Harry learned more about the Hogwarts houses and quidditch. And soon they were so close to Hogwarts that they had to change into their robes. They arrived at Hogwarts and Harry felt happier than he had ever felt before.


	4. Chapter 4

-chapter four- The sorting hat  
Harry and the other first-years had to wait in small empty chamber. It felt like forever before McGonagall came to lead them to the Great Hall. Other Hogwarts students were already seated in four different tables and all of them were staring at them. McGonagall led them in front of the Hall and told them to stay there. She waived her wand and a stool and a pointed hat appeared. Everyone in the Hall turned to stare at the hat so Harry stared at it too. It looked like normal hat, nothing special about it. But then the hat started singing. Its song was about them having to try it on and it telling them which their house was. Harry had already heard about it from Draco and his friends but he hadn’t actually thought about the hat before.  
Next professor McGonagall opened a parchment. She looked at it and looked up again.  
“I’ll call your name and you’ll put on the hat, sit on the stool and you’ll be sorted” she said “Abbott Hannah”  
Nervous looking girl walked slowly to the stool and put the hat on. A moment later the hat shouted “Hufflepuff!” The girl looked relived and walked to the Hufflepuff table. Time passed slowly and then was Dracos turn. He walked up to the stool and the hat shouted “Slytherin!” before it even touched his head. Draco smiled at Harry as he walked towards the Slytherin table. Harry hoped he also got to Slytherin and he didn’t need to stay at Gryffindor with Weasel or even worse Hufflepuff. Finally professor McGonagall called his name and Harry sat on the stool. Quickly the Hall became very silent. There were lot of whispers like “Did she say Potter?” “The Harry Potter” and “I bet he’s a Gryffindor” but Harry didn’t have time to think about it cuz’ the sorting hat was placed on his head.  
“Hmm” said a small voice in his ear. “Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There’s talent, oh my goodness, yes- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that’s interesting. So were shall I put you?” Harry didn’t know what to think. The hat fell silent for a moment. “ So I was thinking of Slytherin but your courage would be more of a Gryffindor. Which one you think I should place you in?” the hat asked Harry.  
“I want to be a Slytherin:” Harry thought and the hat shouted his house to the whole school. Slytherins were clapping louder than ever. Some of them were shouting “We got Potter!”. The other houses were little shocked as Harry walked to the Slytherin table smiling widely. He sat between Draco and Pansy who were smiling at him.  
After the sorting they ate as much as the possibly could. Harry was full the first time in his life, he had friends around him that was all he had ever hoped for. Suddenly he felt really tired and was relieved when Dumbledore said it was time to go to bed.  
They got up and walked down to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was. Harry and Draco walked in together and saw big room with couches and armchairs. The common rooms had greenish light and it had Slytherin colours all over it. Up in the boys’ dorms were few beds with green curtains. Their trunks were already in there. The boys got to bed quickly and fell asleep almost immediately. Harry’s last thought before drifting to sleep was how Hogwarts already felt more like home to him than any other place.


	5. Chapter 5

-chapter five- the Troll  
Harrys term started and he learned a lot about magic and wizards and witches. His favourite subject was defence against the dark arts because he understood it easily. Potions were difficult for Harry but Draco was really good in them and helped Harry as much as he could. Draco and Harry were always partnered together and they did pretty well in every subject.   
Outside the class room Harry and Draco were like two princes of Slytherin and they had lots of followers. They had fights with Gryffindors almost every day. Weasel was one of their worst enemies and bullying him was their favourite activity. Harry loved the feeling he got when Weasleys face turned red and his eyes were full of anger. Getting him that mad was really easy and it was great fun.  
Another Gryffindor they hated almost as much as Weasel was that know-it-all Granger. The girl couldn’t shut her mouth at all. But fighting her was impossible, the girl just turned her head looking sad or sometimes she just ran to bathroom, crying.  
Sooner than Harry even realized it was Halloween. Harry was in the Great Hall with other Slytherins enjoying their Halloween feast when professor Quirrell ran to the Hall.  
“There’s a troll in the dungeons!” he shouted before he fainted.  
Everyone in the hall started shouting and got up.  
“Silence!” Dumbledore shouted “Prefects, take your housemates back to the common rooms. Teachers stay here”  
Harry followed the other Slytherins out of the Hall. He bumped into someone ”Watch were you’re going, Potter” Weasel said and was about to walk away when Harry stopped him. Other Slytherins were already gone and only few Gryffindors were in the hall.  
“No you should be the one watching where you’re going you disgusting blood-traitor” Harry said and Weasel turned around looking angrier than Harry had seen him in a while.  
“What’s wrong with you? You are supposed to be the fucking savior of the world but you just walk around the castle like you own this fucking place. All you ever do is insult everyone who won’t kiss the ground you’re walking on. I’m sick of it.” Weasel said and sneered at Harry who was just grinning wickedly but before he could say anything they heard a scream coming out of the girl’s bathroom. Harry and Weasley looked each other and started running towards the bathroom.  
When they got in they saw a huge troll. It was ugly and smelled horrible. Behind the troll was a girl. She was sitting in the corner farthest from the troll. Quickly Harry realized it was Granger and he felt sudden quilt because he knew that if he and Draco hadn’t said those things to her she wouldn’t be in danger now.  
Harry saw few rocks and pieces of wood on the bathroom floor. He took one and threw it at the troll. He realized how bad idea it had been when the troll turned to face him and Weasley. Harry raised his wand and started shouting spells at the troll, most of them didn’t even work but he distracted the troll enough for Granger to get away from the corner and run behind them.  
“Any ideas what we should do now?” he asked when he couldn’t remember any more spells.  
“I….I don’t know. I’ve never fought a troll” Granger said and Harry rolled his eyes at her.  
“Yeah well none of us have” Harry said and turned to look at the troll that was now only few steps away. It had some sort of gavel in its hand.  
The troll started whipping the gavel at them and it almost hit Harry but he jumped away just before the gavel would have hit him. Harry had an idea. When the troll was focused on Granger and Weasley he walked behind it and jumped on its back. The plan was otherwise successful but Harry stuck his wand in the troll’s nose. It distracted the troll so it stopped its hand mid air during his next hit. Granger looked like she had idea and she raised her wand “Wingardium Leviosa” She said and the gavel left the trolls hand and it dropped on its head knocking the troll out. As the troll fell Harry jumped off its back and took his wand from its nose.  
The teachers ran to the bathroom as soon as Harry had cleaned his wand.  
“What is this? Why aren’t you in your common rooms?” professor McGonagall asked as he looked around the bathroom worried look on her face.  
“It’s my fault professor” Granger said and everyone in the room turned to stare at her. “I wanted to go find the troll. I thought I could take care of it but if Potter and Ron hadn’t found me I would be dead now”  
Harry couldn’t believe, Granger took blame for something she didn’t even do. Weasley had also look of disbelieve on his face.   
“That is very stupid Granger, I’m disappointed in you, all of you. Not many first-years could fight a full grown troll and survive. 10 points from Gryffindor” McGonagall said and Granger turned to look at the floor.  
“And as for you two, you are very lucky to be alive. It was brave and noble from you to defend miss. Granger. Five points to both of you” McGonagall added but he didn’t look too happy giving points for Slytherin.  
Harry looked at Snape who met his eyes but he had unreadable expression on his face. Harry looked at the man little more closely than usual and noticed that Snape had hurt his other leg. It was covered in blood but before Harry could look at it more closely Snape pulled his robes in front of the wound.  
“You three should get to your common rooms now. Don’t speak about what happened in here more than necessary” Dumbledore said finally and they walked out of the bathroom as fast as they could. Harry was starting to walk away when Granger started speaking ”Hey guys thank you. Without you I would be dead right now.” Weasley looked little embarrassed but gave Granger a small smile.   
Harry met her eyes and said quietly “Well without me you wouldn’t have been in danger at all. You were in the bathroom because of me and Draco after all” and he walked back to the Slytherin common room.  
There was nobody in there. Harry went to their dorm and found his friends already asleep. He went to bed but he couldn’t sleep. Harry thought about every awful thing he had said to the Gryffindors and some to the other houses as well. He was almost the reason for a girl’s death. If he and Weasel hadn’t heard Grangers scream she would be dead by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story seems to have the same events as the original one but I'm trying to make it more different in the future. I forgot that the quiddich part was before tho troll but I already wrote this so I'm going to write that next.Also thanks for all of you who have had the patience to read my stroy I really appriciate that. Please leave comments so I get some feed back ;)


	6. Chapter 6

-chapter six- Quddich  
The next morning Harry woke up earlier than usual. He went to take a shower and the events of last night filled his head. He finished washing himself and wrapped in towel. He sat on his bed and couldn’t stop thinking about the troll and how Granger almost died last night. Harry was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice that he wasn’t the only one awake anymore.  
“Hey Harry, where did you disappear last night?” Draco asked yawning.   
“I…uh…I got in a fight with Weasel.” Harry said. He didn’t want to tell Draco what had happened after his “fight” whit the Weasel.  
“You kicked his ass, right.” Draco said smiling widely.  
Harry didn’t answer. He waited for Draco to get ready before heading to Great Hall for breakfast. Everything was normal, only few students were having breakfast already. Harry noticed Granger sitting alone in Gryffindor table. Their eyes met and Granger smiled shyly at him. It was weird, they had hated each other from the moment they met but now the girl was smiling at him. Harry nodded slightly and turned his attention back to Draco who was going on about some quiddich match he wanted to go watch.  
The week went on like any other week before. The only difference was that Harry paid more attention in how he and the other Slytherins treated their classmates. Harry saw their scared faces as he and Draco and their followers stepped in the room. Well he couldn’t blame them, Crabbe and Goyle were really scary if you didn’t know them and Blaise, Pansy and Draco stared murderously at everyone who dared to look at their way. He didn’t want to be feared but he had been acting like that so long that it was almost impossible to not to say the mean things he had in his head.  
Harry was really trying to treat others better but Weasly still got under his skin ant teasing him was just too fun. Every time they saw each other they exchanged few glares and called the other names and few times they even threw hexes but not as often as they used to. Granger started to hang out with Weasel since the troll thing at the bathroom, and she always was glaring at them if they said something to each other when she was around. Harry didn’t know why Granger thought he would treat Weasley any better after what happened, the git hadn’t even helped, but when she was around Harry tried not to fight Weasel if it was possible.   
Few weeks later the first-years were told that their quiddich class was going to start. Harry had waited that class since the term had started. They walked to the quiddich field and waited in a line for the teacher. Finally she came and the class started.  
“Hi, my name is Madam Hooch and I’m going to teach you flying.” Hooch said and waived her wand. A broom landed in front of every one of them. “Now if you don’t already know this is a broom. These brooms are bewitched so they won’t go higher than 30 feet and you can’t ride high speed with them. But they are good for teaching flying and for quiddich with beginners” Almost everyone were excited to get on a broom and try flying.  
“Now step on the left side of your broom, hold your hand above it and say “up” like this” Madam Hooch stepped on the left side of the broom and said “up”. The broom flew right in her hand and she took it. “Now it’s your turn”  
Everyone stepped next to the brooms and held their hands above them. “Up” everyone said at the same time. Harry’s broom flew right in his hand and he smiled little looking at it. Draco had a broom in his hand too but everyone else was struggling with their brooms. Harry even saw Weasel’s broom hit him right in the faced before dropping back on the ground. Harry shared a look with Draco and both of them brust out laughing. Finally after ten minutes everyone had a broom in their hand.  
“Now step over your broom and in count of three you push the ground and fly up, then you lean on and the broom will fly down.” Madam Hooch said and showed again how they were supposed to do that.  
“Everyone ready? One…two…Three” but then the Longbottom boy pushed the ground and flew up. The problem was that he didn’t get down.  
“Come back here mr. Longbottom!” Madam Hooch shouted at Longbottom but he didn’t get down.  
Everyone watched as Longbottom flew around for a while before the broom flew straight to a wall. He fell of the broom and lay on the ground. Madam Hooch ran to him and realized his wrist was broken.  
“I’ll take mr. Longbottom to hospital wing and if I see one broom in the air when I come back the one flying the broom will be expelled before he can say guiddich” and with that she was gone.   
Harry saw a little ball on the ground and picked it up. “Hey Draco, wanna play catch” he said and showed the ball to Draco.  
“You bet! Let’s play seeker.” Draco said smiling and got on his broom.   
Before Harry could say anything Draco was high in the air waiting for him to follow. “Scared Potter?” Draco shouted down at him with a smirk. “You wish” Harry replied and pushed himself in the air.  
Flying was easier than he had thought and Harry absolutely loved it. He smiled at Draco and threw the ball at him. Draco caught it easily and threw it back at Harry. Harry got the ball and threw it little harder this time. Draco raced after the ball and got it. Draco threw the ball but misjudged the distance. The ball was flying towards the ground but Harry leaned on pushing the broom to its high speed. Just before the ball hit the ground Harry caught it and turned his broom up. Draco looked at him with shocked expression and he wasn’t the only one. Harry saw Snape walking in his direction and got to ground quickly. Draco landed next to him only few seconds later.  
“Mr. Potter, come with me” Snape said and looked at Harry with a serious expression. Harry shared a look with Draco but followed his head of house.   
“Was that your first time on broom, Potter?” Snape asked as he turned to Harry in some empty corridor,  
“Yes, sir. Draco wanted to play seeker when Madam Hooch left.” Harry said and hoped that it wouldn’t get Draco in trouble.  
“Alright, well Slytherin quiddich team is not very good at the moment. We haven’t been able to find good enough seeker so would you like to join the team mr. Potter?” Snape asked.  
“But sir, first-years can’t take part in the quiddich teams.” Harry said.  
“I’m sure I can do something about that. I’ll talk with the headmaster about adding you to our team. Well I’m sure you should be in class, go on.” Snape said and left. Harry felt really confused as he slowly walked back to the quiddich field.


	7. Chapter 7

-chapter seven- Nimbus Two Thousand   
Harry walked to Great Hall. Draco and pansy were already at the Slytherin table.  
“Hi Harry!” Pansy said and moved little so Harry could sit next to her.  
“Hey guys” Harry said and sat down.  
“Hi” Draco said smiling “So what happened last night? I mean clearly you didn’t get expelled.”  
“I didn’t. Snape actually asked me to join the guidditch team. I’m going to play as seeker in Slytherin’s team.” Harry said casually.  
“What?! You’re joking, right.” Draco asked.  
“But first-years can’t be on the team.” Pansy added.  
“Yeah well Snape said he’d talk about it with the headmaster.”  
Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle joined them in the table.  
“What did we miss?” Blaise asked as he sat down.  
“Harry got into the quidditch team.” Draco told him before Harry could say anything.  
“That’s so cool.” Blaise beamed and started to talk about quidditch.  
Harry listened as Blaise told him all about the rules and the points in quidditch. Draco promised to train with him and show him some tricks. Pansy wasn’t so interested in the subject but did say she’d come cheering for him at the game. They all were lost in the conversation when post arrived so all of them jumped little when seven owls flew to them and dropped a package in front of them. They were just about to open it when one last owl flew down and delivered a letter to Harry. He opened it and read it aloud.  
Mr. Potter  
Don’t open the package at the table. It’s your new broom Nimbus 2000. You also have to attend quidditch practice at 7 tonight. Don’t be late.   
Professor Snape  
“Wow Nimbus 2000 is the best broom there is!” Draco said excitedly.  
“Do you want to go and try it before classes?” Harry said and was just as excited.  
“Yes of course. “  
The boys ran out of the castle and opened the package. The broom was beautiful, sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle and had long tail of neat straight twigs. Near the top was Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold.  
“Try it already, Harry” Draco whined.  
“Okay okay.” Harry said and chuckled.  
Harry sat on the broom and kicked the ground. The broom shot up right away. He flew around and the broom was just amazing, it felt like Harry had to just think what he wanted the broom to do and it was already moving to right direction. After a while he remembered Draco and flew back down. Draco was waiting for him and was excited to try the broom.  
Harry watched Draco fly around the sky with ease. It looked like the boy belonged there and when he finally flew back down his eyes shone and his hair was all over his face.   
“I think we should go to our first class soon or well be late.” Draco said and handed Harry his broom back.  
“Um...yeah sure” Harry answered and they left back to the castle.  
After the classes Harry walked slowly towards the quidditch pitch. It was still quarter to seven. When Harry got to the pitch there was only one other student.  
“Hi Potter, I’m Marcus Flint Slytherin’s captain and I’m chaser.” the boy said and shook Harry’s hand.  
“So what do you know about quidditch?”   
“Well I’ve heard that there’s seven players in each team, two beaters, three chasers, keeper and seeker. And I know little about the points and stuff but I don’t quite understand the game yet.” Harry said and hoped he remembered the players correctly.  
“Okay well that’s better than nothing. Well let’s start with the balls. This here is a quaffle” Marcus said and showed Harry red ball “and we chasers try to throw this ball through those hoops” Marcus pointed at three hoops on the other side of the quidditch pitch ”each time the quaffle goes through one of those hoops we get ten points. In front of the hoops is a keeper and his job is to keep the quaffle out of the hoops. Do you understand the game this far?” Marcus asked Harry.  
“Yes.” Harry answered and Marcus explained more rules.  
“The second type of ball is bludger. There are two bludgers and they try to knock players off their brooms. Wait let me just show you. Here, take this.” Marcus said and handed Harry short wooden club. He opened the box where quidditch balls were kept and let go a jet black ball. The ball shot up and soon it come flying towards them with high speed. Harry hit with it the club as hard as he could and the ball flew far away.  
“You wouldn’t be too bad of a beater either” Marcus said and waited for the ball to come back. When the ball was back in the box Marcus continued to explain the game. “The beaters’ job is to keep the bludgers away from our team’s players and they try to get them to knock other team’s players off their brooms. The one final ball in the game is this” Marcus showed Harry little golden ball with wings” the golden snitch and this is the part where you come in. You are a seeker and your only job is to catch this ball and well win. The team that catches the snitch gets 150 points and that almost always means the team wins. And that is all you need to know about quidditch right now. Do you have any questions?”   
“No, not really.”   
“Good. We have still little time left so we could try how good you really are.” Marcus said with a smirk “I throw these balls in the air and you catch them.”   
Marcus threw the first ball in the air and Harry caught it almost immediately. Marcus threw more balls but Harry caught them almost as easily as the first one. They did that for half an hour and then Marcus said that it was time to head to bed. Harry was exhausted, he climbed to bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. That night his dreams were full of flying balls and brooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been able to write lately. I have a holiday next weeek so I should be able to write more then.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not writing in a very long time. I have been really busy with school lately but I'll try to write as regulary as possible from now on. This chapter was really hard to write and it is kind of weird but I hope you'll like it.

-Chapter eight- Quidditch game  
Harry couldn’t eat. He was really nervous because he’s first quidditch game would start in few hours. He had had quiddich practice almost every day for weeks. He knew what he had to do and how the game was supposed to go but he was still afraid that he would do something wrong and make Slytherin lose.  
“You really should eat something before the game, Harry” Pansy said again.  
“I’m not hungry” Harry answered hopefully for the last time.  
All too soon was time to go and change into quidditch robes. Harry hugged Draco quickly and Pansy kissed him on the cheek and then Harry went to the locker room. He changed his robes and waited for his team mates to be ready. When all of them had their robes on was the time of Marcus’ speech.  
“Okay team, we go there and we kick those Gryffindors’ ass.”  
Harry was little surprised. He had thought Marcus would give them some boring never-ending pep-talk but this was lot more Slytherin way to encourage the team.   
Then the Slytherin team was called and they flew few rounds around the quidditch pitch. They took their places and waited for the game to start. Madam Hooch came on the pitch and released the balls; she threw the quaffle and the game begun.   
Harry flew around the pitch trying to find the snitch but it was nowhere to find. Slytherin scored twice and Gryffindor didn’t have any points. Harry watched the Gryffindors and compared them to the Slytherins. Gryffindors’ captain Oliver Wood was big and burly; maybe fifth-year student. He was the keeper of Gryffindor team. Slytherins’ keeper was Miles Bletchley and he was as good or even better keeper than Gryffindors’ keeper. The beaters in Gryffindor team had to be Weasleys. They had the same red hair than the Weasel but Harry had heard about those two and he thought they might actually be fun to hang out with. Slytherins’ beaters were Venn Selwyn and Lucien Rosier. The chasers in Gryffindor were Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. Slytherins’ chasers were Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey and Rowan Montague. And then there were seekers; Harry of course was Slytherins’ seeker and Gryffindors’ seeker was Terence Higgs.  
Oliver Wood caught the quaffle again and the crowd cheered. Angelina Johnson took the quaffle and flew to the other side of the pitch everyone had their eyes on her. Was this the moment when Gryffindor scored for the first time. Harry didn’t have time to stay and watch because right there over the highest loop was the snitch. He got his broom to its high speed and was almost there when his broom started shaking. The broom made loops and curves and Harry had no idea how to control it. Harry’s team mates tried to help him off of the broom but every time they got closer the broom flew away and rose little bit higher. Harry noticed that every time the broom raised little it was easier to control. He still couldn’t control it perfectly but he could change its direction. He turned the broom and flew as high as he could and as soon as he was in the clouds the shaking of the broom stopped completely.  
Needless to say Harry had lost the sight of the snitch and he had no idea how the game was going but he decided he would go down for a minute and then keep looking for the snitch. He turned his broom and flew down as fast as he could. He didn’t want to take any risks that his broom would start shaking again. On the way down Harry saw something shiny right next to him. It was the snitch! He speeded up again and reached out for the snitch but then his broom gave one last thud and Harry fell of his broom. Luckily for him the ground was only few feet away so he didn’t even hurt himself. Harry stood up and started coughing. The snitch he had accidently almost swallowed flew out of his mouth. The Slytherins realized what had happened and started cheering. It was a game no one would forget easily Slytherin had won against Gryffindor 170-10 and the seeker first almost falls of his broom and then swallows the snitch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! This chapter was hard to write and get the story to go somewhere and it probably shows but it should be little easier from now on. :)

-Chapter nine-  
“So you still don’t know why your broom was acting like that?”  
“No Draco I don’t and if I did I would have told you about it.” Harry said for the hundredth time.  
“Yeah I know but it’s still so weird.” Draco said and sighed.  
“Yes it’s but nothing happened and it hasn’t been like that after the game. It must be just some kind of joke or something.” Harry said feeling tired of the topic.  
“But what if it was a spell” Draco said again “When you try to charm someone you have to keep your eyes on them and that would explain why your broom worked just fine after you disappeared into the clouds.”  
Harry understood what Draco was saying and it even made sense but still he couldn’t really believe it.  
“Look Draco I understand you’re worried but who would even do that?” Harry asked and started walking away from the Great Hall Draco following him as always.  
“Well I don’t know but we have to figure it out” Draco said and was just as ready to drop the subject as Harry was.

***************  
“Hey Potter, have you figured out what’s wrong with your broom” Harry turned around and saw Hermione Granger standing behind him.  
“No I haven’t because there’s nothing wrong with it” Harry said in a bored tone.  
“Ah I knew it. The problem isn’t in the broom so someone did it by magic then at the game” Hermione looked proud to have figured something like that out herself.  
“Don’t you start that too, Granger. Draco is telling me it wasn’t an accident and someone’s onto something” Harry sighed.  
“So he knows that too. Maybe I should talk to him about it then. And you really should listen to us, something could have happened to you at the game.”  
“Yeah but nothing happened I’m fine.”  
“You’re fine now but what if something happens next time?” Hermione said with a serious expression before walking away.   
Harry was really tired of hearing about someone jinxing his broom and how he really should be careful. It wasn’t like someone would just jump from behind a corner and kill him or something. But maybe Granger would talk to Draco and they can figure out what it is that’s going on if anything is. The more Harry got to know Granger he realized how similar she and Draco were so maybe they’ll become best of friends and they’ll leave him alone. For some reason Harry felt really jealous thinking about it. It wasn’t like Draco couldn’t have other friends than him. It had to be all just because Draco was the first real friend he had, right? 

***********************  
“Malfoy!” Draco looked at who was calling for him.  
“What do you want, you filthy little mudblood?” Draco asked and sneered at Granger.  
“There’s no one around so you can drop that. Anyways I want to talk about Potter.” Hermione said and led Draco to an empty classroom.  
“And why would I talk about Harry with you out of all people.”  
“Well, Malfoy, just because we are the only ones that believe that someone is trying to harm Harry.”  
“How would you know anything about that. You two aren’t even friends. What’s happening to Harry is none of your concern.” Draco said and turned to leave but Hermione stopped him.  
“I’m only thinking Harry’s best and I can’t figure this out alone and I’m pretty sure you can’t either.”  
“Alright what do you know” Draco said in defeated tone.  
“We’ll I’ve been thinking that…..

********************


	10. Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I really had no idea it's been so long time of the last time I posted and I'm sorry about that. This chapter is really short but i hope I can get back to writing more. I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a great day all together.

”I talked with Granger” Draco said as he sat on Harry’s bed. Harry looked up from his quidditch book and chuckled.

“Not mudblood anymore, ha?” Harry said and smirked.

“Haha very funny. She’s really worried about you.”

“Yeah I know.” 

Just another reminder about what had happened. Harry wanted to forget all about the troll and Granger. He didn’t like feeling bad about what he was doing and if that had never happened he wouldn’t worry Granger. She should hate him after all he has done but now she was worrying for him. It made Harry feel even worse.

“Wait why is she worried anyways? She hates us.” And looked really confused.

Harry had to tell him about the troll. It took Harry nearly an hour to tell him what had happened. He felt good about telling Draco, but he knew it would worry him.

“What? When? Why didn’t you tell us?” Draco looked angry, but Harry knew it was just for being worried about him.

“I didn’t think it was that important. I the end nothing happened.”

“But…” Draco started but Harry stopped him.

“Look I don’t really want to talk about it. Can we just change the subject?”

“But…”

“Please?”

“Okay okay but if something like that happens again you have to tell us. Or at least me.”

“Sure. Anyways what did Granger say?” Harry wasn’t sure he wanted to know but he knew asking this question would make Draco drop the earlier subject.

“She thought someone was jinxing your broom too.”

“Yes, I know that She told me but what else did she say?”

“Well she thinks Severus did it” Draco said, and Harry couldn’t really tell what his look meant but he knew Draco couldn’t agree with her.

“What? But Snape is our head of house. Why would he do that?” Harry thought it was crazy. Snape would never do that. Draco looked at him with a careful expression that Harry didn’t quite understand.

“You do know Severus doesn’t like you very much. We can’t be sure how far he would go.” Harry couldn’t believe that Draco was saying this. Snape was his godfather he couldn’t believe Draco would think he could do that.

“Yes, I know that, but he still wouldn’t kill me. Especially not in the middle of a quidditch game that would mean we lost the game and Snape needs us to win.” 

“I guess so.” Draco said but didn’t look convinced.

“Did Granger say anything else?” Harry asked quietly.


End file.
